bobs_burgersfandomcom-20200223-history
Linda Belcher
|gender =Female |birth =June 3, 1966 |age =43 Human Flesh formally, 44 Eat, Spray, Linda currently |job =Cook at Bob's Burgers |family =(see Belcher Family) *Al (father) *Gloria (mother) *Gayle (younger sister) *Bob Belcher (husband) *Tina Belcher (older daughter) *Gene Belcher (son) *Louise Belcher (younger daughter) *Big Bob (father-in-law) *Mrs. Belcher (mother-in-law; deceased) *Ernest Lombard (maternal uncle-in-law) *Vanessa (cousin-in-law) *Burt (maternal grandfather) *Marie (cousin) |appearance =Human Flesh |last = |voice =John Roberts }} }} Linda Belcher is the happy-go-lucky, devoted wife of Bob Belcher and the mother of Tina, Gene and Louise. She is voiced by John Roberts. Profile Appearance Standing 5'9", Linda has tan skin and black hair like the rest of the family. She wears a red long-sleeved shirt with a v-neck collar (two buttons up until "The Runway Club"), her iconic red glasses, blue jeans, and yellow shoes with socks. Her skin and hair color are the same as her husband's. She is seen mostly wearing a white apron covering most of her legs. She has blue eyes In bed, she wears a white and pink nightgown. In other episodes, she has been seen wearing a purple sleeveless T-shirt and blue shorts, a purple twist neck dress and workout gear. Personality Happy-go-lucky, enthusiastic, funny, and friendly, Linda supports her husband Bob's dream through thick and thin. She has a joyful enthusiasm for whatever she undertakes, from dinner theater to synchronized swimming to road rage. She is lenient and supportive toward her whole family, while still garnering their love and respect. She is especially kind to her emotionally unstable sister, Gayle, encouraging Bob to have a pretend affair with her to raise her self-esteem, and allowing Gayle to hang many anus-themed paintings in the restaurant. She is extremely outgoing, flamboyant, feminine, and has absurd obsessions with performing arts and dramatic tradition - she will occasionally take extreme measures to pursue these and make her family/bystanders join her in enacting this. She is also very extroverted and is often rambling or very talkative. She sings the most of all characters. In "Hamburger Dinner Theater", she lies to Bob, telling him she is going to Pickles while going to see a pirate themed dinner theater show. It is possible that Linda may have seen the show before, as she sings along with the actors. While usually open-minded and accepting of other people she has shown to have strong opinions and expectations that she will force onto others regardless of their feelings. She's always on the lookout for a surprise birthday party or unexpected anniversary present, and her faith in Bob is unwavering. She's prone to bursting into song after a visit to her beloved musical dinner theater, and though she thinks she's an excellent hostess, her blood boils when guests aren't willing to make small talk. Linda is a pushover, always being easily convinced by her kids to do all the work on their school projects, but she doesn’t think she’s a pushover. Louise in particular, can make Linda do whatever she wants. For example, she has her get the family together for a family meeting, to get her to be the kids swimming coach, and to sell Bob's espresso machine. Linda is shown to have an obsession with baby related things such as porcelain baby dolls as shown in Burgerboss, a dutch baby pancake in "Christmas in the Car" and miniature water bottles in "Dawn of the Peck". In "Wag the Hog", she babysits Sidecar, Critter and Mudflap's baby and passes him off as Simon, her own baby. Quotes Gallery ''Archer'' version Trivia * The name 'Linda '''means "beautiful", "cute", "pretty" and "flexible, soft, mild" in Portuguese and Spanish. *Bob and Linda's wedding anniversary is September 3rd as Linda uses the "''9 is divisible by 3" method to remember their anniversary date and they were apparently married at City Hall, rather than in a religious ceremony. *While incredibly gregarious and friendly, Linda has a tendency to overstep her bounds, invade others personal lives and force people to conform to her own opinions and expectations. *A major source of inspiration for Linda from John Roberts was his mother and him mocking/making fun of her when he was a child. *Linda and Tina are the only two female members of the Belcher family who are voiced by a male. **Linda is voiced by John Roberts **Tina is voiced by Dan Mintz *Linda has a crush on Tom Selleck and wants her ashes thrown in his face. *Linda's birthday is June 3rd, 1967. **It is suggested in Seaplane! Linda is 45, when Upskirt Kurt states his seaplane is 45, looks 30 and handles like she's 18. Linda states if she were to die today she wants that on her tombstone. *Linda was a member of the class of 1988 at Cardinal Gennaro High School. *Linda used to be engaged to Hugo, but broke it off after being unsatisfied with hanging out with him and had started seeing Bob after she accidentally got her engagement ring caught in his mustache. *Linda's eyes don't completely close ("Turkey in a Can"). *Linda might ''be an alcoholic, but more likely she just likes drinking. There are many references throughout the series to her being fond of drinking (to the point that the kids joke about it) and seemingly having a high tolerance. She has a clear preference for wine and mixed drinks, and only seems to drink out of the restaurant or after-hours. *It is assumed that Linda may also be a high-functioning alcoholic, which is an alcoholic that still maintains jobs and relationships. *Linda had jury duty on St. Patrick's Day and wore a green blazer in celebration. She later gave it to Tina to wear to her Wagstaff School News audition. Tina now currently wears it for her "Tina Table" segment on the program despite it blending in the with chroma-key screen. ("Broadcast Wagstaff School News") *Linda's favorite toilet is at The Royal Oyster Hotel. *Linda got into the habit of peeing while standing up and "likes it", as mentioned in "The Deepening". *Linda wears pink underwear as painted in Art Crawl and seen in several later episodes. *It's implied by Teddy that the areolas around Linda's nipples are brown and asymmetrical in "Beefsquatch". *Linda told Bob that she was pregnant with Louise on the Ferris Wheel at Wonder Wharf, to which he replied with long, loud screaming. *It is implied that Linda wore braces when she was growing up ("Slumber Party"). *It is implied that Linda wears glasses because she is nearsighted as in "Housetrap" she raises her glasses to try and look at Helen's ring in a picture up close. *Linda has a underwear over thirty years old ("Hawk & Chick"). *Linda doesn't have a passport ("Hawk & Chick"). *Linda was fourth-grade hoop shoot champion ("Stand By Gene"). *Linda's favorite Meryl Streep movie is ''It's Complicated ("Stand By Gene"). *Linda loves the zoo ("Wag the Hog"). *Linda sleeps with a mouthguard ("Secret Admiral-irer"). *Linda has recurring dreams about meeting Tyra Banks ("Secret Admiral-irer"). *Linda has a large wart on her right hand "A River Runs Through Bob". *Linda's worst fear is Gene turning into a wolf "A River Runs Through Bob". *Linda used to throw rocks at cars, mentioned in Slumber Party. She did it so much that some people stopped driving down her street. *Linda used to wing it at her book reports and for her report "The Catcher and the Rye", she used a catchers' mitt and a loaf of rye bread. She got an "F" on it because she didn't back-covered it. *Linda used Louise's volcano science fair project as a wine coozie. *Linda once brought a stuffed animal(s) to the zoo to see how the real animals would react ("Live and Let Fly"). *Linda taught herself to dance ("Bob and Deliver”) *It's implied that Linda is Christian or Catholic, as in many episodes she references God and Heaven. *Since Bob has brown eyes and Tina has blue eyes, this means Linda has blue eyes. External Links *Linda Belcher - Heroes Wiki *Linda Belcher - Other Holiday Specials Wiki *Linda Belcher - Christmas Specials Wiki de:Linda Belcher Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Belcher Family Category:Characters introduced in Season 1 Category:Episode Title Characters Category:Females with a Male Voice Category:Characters voiced by John Roberts